1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real-time management system for mobile electronic devices and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to the real-time management system that access a web developer's right via a cable connection to enable a communication port, and perform a bi-directional communication through a web debugging mode, and a touch screen of the mobile electronic device is used for performing the real-time management operation and display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are generally used for processing tasks such as managing itinerary and editing documents. As mobile networks and wireless network become more and more popular, the application of the mobile electronic devices of this sort becomes increasingly more diversified, so that we can obtain information quickly and perform real-time communication, and the mobile electronic devices are indispensable to our life.
The operating systems used in a common mobile electronic device such as the mobile phone and tablet PC are nothing more than Android and iOS. However, customized software are built in these systems to be compatible with different telecommunication companies, and these customized software should come with specially written functions for users of different telecommunication companies, but the current situation is not so. Therefore, the customized software becomes a burden of the mobile electronic device, not only occupying memory, but also occupying internal storage spaces. The mobile electronic devices of this sort usually restrict the users' operation through priority in order to prevent the users from deleting the necessary system software by accident, so that the foregoing customized software cannot be deleted in a general situation, and thus causing tremendous inconvenience to the users.
In fact, a system developer has the highest priority to perform various management tasks, so that there are different ways of obtaining the highest priority, which is called ROOT in the Android system or jail break (JB) in the iOS system. The management tasks performed after the highest priority is accessed may cause instability or damage of the system, so that the original manufacturers do not provide manufacturer's warranty to any mobile electronic device that has obtained the highest priority, since the procedure of obtaining the highest priority is relatively more complicated. For a general user, this procedure is very difficult, and may even have the risk of being unable to boot the system, so that such procedure is not commonly used by the general users.
There are risks when the mobile electronic device is carried out. In addition, most data recorded in the mobile electronic device are the data used very often. Once the mobile electronic device is lost or damaged, the whole or a part of the data may be lost. Therefore, most users use backup software to prepare a backup of the data as well as the application programs stored in the mobile electronic device. Such backup software is mainly divided into two following types: The one that stores the backup data in the mobile electronic device, and the other one that stores the backup data in a cloud space. Since the operating procedure is complicated, and no error check is provided in the backup process, therefore the backup data may not be completed and some are even damaged. Obviously, the prior art requires improvements.